The Infection (band)
Blue Ink: Also known as: * Wince (1988-1991) * The Vaccine Slaughterhouse Band (1993-1994) * The Infection (1994-2017) Origin: * San Diego, California (1988-2003) *Johannesburg, South Africa (2003-present) Genres: Punk rock, alternative rock, soft rock, pop punk, hard rock, nu metal , shoegaze (Spongebob-written songs only) Years active: * 1988-1991'';' '''1993-2004; 2015-present Labels: ''Reprise - Sony Music - Touch & Go Members: * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals (1988-1991; 1993-2004; 2015-present) * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2001-2004; 2015-present) * Patrick Star - drums, precession (1994-1996; 1999-2000; 2002-2004; 2015-present) Past members: * Fred Durst - drums, precession (2000-2002) * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals (1988-1991; 1993-2004; 2015-2017) drums, precession (1996) * Mike Richards - drums, precession (1988-1991; 1993-1994) Touring Members: * Pat Smear - drums, precession (1997-1998) * Kim Deal - bass guitar, backing vocals (2017-present; touring in South Africa) * Shirley Manson - bass guitar, backing vocals (2017-present; touring in USA) Blue Ink is an American-South African rock band from San Diego, California (later moved to Johannesburg in 2003.) Formed in February 1988. The band became popular for their weird hair-dos and they signed with Reprise Records on December 29th, 1994 which released their debut album A Number of My Lifes and they achieved mainstream success with their other studio albums Traffic Jam, Disparate Realms, The Infection. The band was originally known as Wince from 1988 until 1991 and The Infection from 1994 until 2017 and has a side-project band titled World of Fire. History Before Blue Ink Spongebob was born in Scratby, Norfolk, England, before moving to San Diego in 1990 and has kept a strong British accent throughout his career as a musician. His vocals have been noted as a combination of Ricky Wilson and Matthew Bellamy. Spongebob recorded an unreleased song in collaboration with "The Legs" or Fred Rechid at the age of 14 in 1987, shortly before Fred's death. Formation and early years (1993-94) SpongeBob wanted to start a band back in December 1992 and created multiple demos of songs later included on "The Infection" and "Traffic Jam." Unfortunately, it was delayed until Early 1993 due to the fact that he was studying in college getting a Master's degree in music and creative arts, so after getting a degree. He and Sandy Cheeks decided to form a band called "The Vaccine Slaughterhouse Band", and 6 weeks after forming the band. They found a drummer named Mike Richards and performed at their first show together on May 12th, 1993. On January 21st, 1994, the band announced that Mike Richards died of a cocaine overdose. So the band found another drummer Patrick Star and continued their tour until October 2nd, 1994 when they announced that they are going to start working on their debut album called [[Vaccine Slaughterhouse|Vaccine Slaughterhouse]], ''the demos were recorded on October 10th - 12th, 1994 and on November 2nd, 1994. They announced that they are renaming the band to "The Infection" because their new album would be called by the same name. Several weeks later. They announced that they are going to not release the album because the audio of the demos were very poor so they decided to scrap the album and start it off from scratch. A Number of My Lifes (1994-96) Work for the band's debut album began on October 12th, 1994 after they finished the demos for their unreleased album [[Vaccine Slaughterhouse|''Vaccine Slaughterhouse]]. ''The band began writing new songs for their new album several weeks later after announcing that they were going to start the first album from scratch, they wrote "Size (Give Me Your Coke Size", "Drumstick", "Come On Tom, Really?", "Why Did This Happen" and "Don't Touch The Radiation", On February 9th, 1995. Several people at Reprise Records were remixing the songs and on the same day, the band announced that they completed their debut album and scheduled the release date for August 21st, 1995. Several days later after the album was released, the RIAA certified the album Gold and announced that they were going on an USA Tour from August 30th, 1995 - October 23rd, 1995. On November 4th, 1995. The band announced that Rerpise Records would not produce the 2nd studio album Traffic Jam. Traffic Jam, Patrick Star's 1st exit. (1996-98) Traffic Jam was recorded in the span of a few hours by Spongebob and Sandy Cheeks, due to Patrick Star being absent from the recording. Many of the songs relied on minimalist instrumentals, because of the limitations of only having two members. The songs were recorded and the album was pushed back for a year because they were struggling to find a record label. They tried to strike a deal with "J-OLD" but it fell through, because of the music not really being suited to the label. They later settled on self-releasing and producing the album. The Traffic Jam tour was a success and finalized in a year, after being cut short because of Sandy destroying her bass and falling off of stage, losing a kneecap, breaking a leg and multiple teeth. The album had lo-fi production and a heavier sound than usual. Disparate Realms, Patrick Star's return (1998-00) Disparate Realms was recorded in the basement of Sandy Cheeks and went through multiple rewrites and tracklist changes. Patrick recorded some drum tracks for the album and Sandy threw them off of the record and re-recorded them. Patrick Star was offended and left the band. Arrival of Fred Durst, Patrick Star's 2nd exit, last album before their hiatus (2001-02) In a frantic scramble, Sandy hired Fred Durst, shortly after he was kicked from his previous band. Multiple pshyciatric tests had proven him to be a pathological liar, shown in his firing. The self-titled album was recorded and released in 2002, to almost no sales around Canada and most of USA. It went out of print and was reissued in 2005 with the bonus tracks. Firing of Fred Durst & arrival of Yolandi Visser, Patrick Star's return and the move to South Africa (2002-04) Fred Durst was promptly fired after writing a blog post on the Infection's website back around July 2002, shaming bassist Sandy Cheeks, calling her a "fucking degenerate" and a "slut" after refusing to put a song he wrote on the album which was titled "Footprint". "The song was written in three minutes and had some of the most lackluster lyrics I had ever seen, and we greenlit a song called "Fuck This Shit" for Neptune's sake, it's that bad!" - Sandy Cheeks, in a 2005 interview from a source that wishes to remain anonymous. An aspiring musician, Yolandi Visser, approached the band, clearly desperate to join as a multi-instrumentalist. Yolandi joined the band in May 2001, and has been the main creative force for them ever since. Patrick Star rejoined around the same time, because he had made up with the band. Sandy reissued Disparate Realms with Patrick Star's drum tracks in June of 2007. Development of the first EP, Reunion tour, The Infection documentary and SpongeBob's 1st exit. (2015-16) In 2015, the band reunited for an EP release and a tour. Sandy's idea for the EP was something about the illuminati. The point is, the drugs and other stuff made her go completely insane. War Against the Russians was released soon after the announcement, with 10 tracks. Sandy still talked about it as an EP. The Reunion tour happened right after and SpongeBob opened for the group, with some acoustic stuff, despite the fact that he was playing with the group at the time. In late 2015, SpongeBob was diagnosed with an illness. He had to leave the group to get treatment. The illness was later revealed to be Stage I colon cancer. Vans Warped Tour, the Piece of the Action trilogy changing the band name to Blue Ink, Sandy Cheeks' death and SpongeBob's return (2016-2017) On May 28th, 2017. The band announced that their going to be performing at the 2017 Vans Warped Tour and will also perform in San Diego and on June 28th, the band announced that they will be recording the 2nd trilogy album Love-109 on September 6th, 2017. On July 1st, Sandy Cheeks released a statement saying "Over the last 23 years, we were known as the Infection but it's now time to move on and we will be changing our band name to Blue Ink after the Vans Warped Tour is over and also, I want to thank you guys for your support." On July 14th, 2017, Sandy Cheeks died of cocaine overdose on July 14th and was rushed to a New York hospital hours after the band performed at Darien Center, Blue Ink's band manager released a statement 4 minutes after Sandy was pronounced dead. "We are deeply in shock that our longtime bass player Sandy Cheeks passed away this morning at 9:46 am. She will be heavenly missed by our band members." Just a few days after Sandy's death, SpongeBob SquarePants announced his return to the Infection after having an unknown illness that he was having and on July 18th, it was announced that SpongeBob has colon cancer and that the band manager Randy Washington said that SpongeBob would still perform but won't be able to do recording sessions with the band for a while and the next day, the band announced they are cancelling the rest of the 2017 Vans Warped Tour shows due to SpongeBob's battle with Colon cancer as his playing time is limited. Many members have been touring solo during the process of this album. The New Settlement (2017-present) On 6th September 2017, the band released some new material without any advertising or notice from the press. As clarified from a SoundCloud podcast, the new material is completely separate from Piece Of The Action and has no information about the future of the band, according to Yolandi Visser on Twitter, she said that this was new material for an upcoming studio album near the future, release date has not been announced yet but Visser said that the band will announce the release date after releasing the last volume of The Piece Of The Action trilogy. Four of the songs have been released on the Missing Link EP, On September 8th. The band released an new single titled Yellow Man and announced the name of the new studio album titled "The New Settlement" and fans expect that the album would be released by Early 2018, however. Randy Washington said that the release date rumors are false. The next day, The band announced that there will be a new single under the same name A New Settlement will be released in October and also announcing that new material will be recorded at Touch & Go Records. On 11th September. The band released a rarities disc, mainly for scrapped demos and joke songs, sometimes mixed. Tours * Wince independent touring * March 21st, 1989 - June 14th, 1991 * ''The Vaccine Slaughterhouse independent touring'' * May 12th, 1993 - May 28th, 1994 * A Number of My Lifes Tour '' * ''July 21st, 1995 - January 7th, 1996 * Traffic Jam Tour * August 28th, 1997 - May 23rd, 1998 * Disparate Realms Tour * November 5th, 1999 - October 12th, 2000 * Beale Street Music Festival 2001 * May 4th, 2001 - May 6th, 2001 * The Infection 2002 Tour * April 26th, 2002 - July 6th, 2002 * ''The Move To South Africa 2003-04 Tour'' * July 3rd, 2003 - February 19th, 2004 * ''Pain in the Neck 2015 Tour'''' (reunion tour)'' * August 23rd, 2015 - November 2nd, 2015 * 2017 Vans Warped Tour * June 16th, 2017 - July 20th, 2017 * The Secret Realm Tour * August 11th, 2017 - present Lawsuits * Interscope Records vs. The Infection, LLC. * Info: Around February 23rd, 2001. Interscope Records filed a copyright infringement lawsuit against the Infection because the song "Insert The CD" was slimlar to Limp Bizkit's "Take A Look Around", eventually The Infection won the case and it was decided in August 5th, 2001. Category:SethStewart90 Category:Bands Category:2017